The present invention relates to a point of sale food storage and cooling unit and more particularly to an auxiliary storage and cooling unit for use with a conventional food cooler.
In grocery stores and supermarkets, there are a large number of products which are offered for sale to the consumer which require refrigeration and/or cooling in order to keep the product fresh to minimize spoilage. Most large retail grocery stores use large, open top refrigerated cases for storing these types of perishable foods. Whereas such cases work adequately for the purpose of storage and cooling, they are not well designed to accommodate promotions and sales of particular items where it is desirable separate the promotional item from the other items offered for sale for the purpose of emphasis and obtaining the attention of the consumer.
Smaller refrigerator cases which may have the capability of being placed in a separate location, have the disadvantage of being bulky and also requiring a connection to a suitable source of power to maintain the refrigeration system operational.
The present invention is a lightweight, portable food storage and cooler unit capable of being separated from a large refrigerated case for the purpose of providing point of sale promotion of particular food items. The unit uses cool air drawn from conventional refrigerated cases by way of a unique cold air distribution system which maintains the storage compartment of the unit at a consistant cool temperature. The unit is formed as a generally rectangular housing having an upper food storage compartment for storing food items as, for example, jars of salad dressing, or other similar food items which require cool temperatures. A cold air distribution system uses a conventional ventilating hose having an inlet which is placed within a refrigerated case in the retail store. The other end of the hose is connected to the lower end of the cooling unit in fluid communication with a upwardly tapered air distribution funnel. A low power fan creates an upward draft to facilitate the movement of the cool air up and into the cooling compartment. The cool air is distributed within hollow walls of the unit located around the peripheral edges of the food storage compartment, and thereafter through a unique air baffle and distribution system to maintain the entire food compartment at a constant cool temperature.
The entire cooling unit may be made of lightweight material such as corrugated cardboard or other heat insulation laminated material having similar qualities. The unit is portable, and also has the capability of mounting and displaying suitable advertising material unlike conventional refrigerated cases.
Among the objects of the present invention are the provision of a food storage and cooling unit which is portable in nature, and which facilitates a point of sale promotion apart from a conventional refrigerated case.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a food storage and cooling unit having a unique cool air fluid distribution network insuring equal and consistant cooling temperatures throughout the food storage compartment.
Another object is the provision of a food storage and cooling unit structured to receive point of sale advertising. Still a further object is to provide a food storage and cooling unit which needs no separate source of refrigeration. These and other objects will become apparent with reference to the accompanying drawings and specification.